Scarred
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Ali is a head-strong, fifth year Gryffindor. She loves to battle Umbridge, and towards her is rude and disobedient. Just one of the reasons why Harry Potter fell for her. But a trip to Umbridge's office leaves a scar. *A one-shot for one the awesomely amazing people I have gotten to know through this website XD*


**Authors Notes: HEY! Ok, so I asked one of the amazingly awesome people I've have gotten to know through this site if she wanted me to write her a Harry Potter one-shot. So, Mister taco, I hope you enjoy, and I hope you don't mind it's in 1****st**** person – I can't write in 3rd XD **

**I own nothing and no one you recognise :) Please review XD**

* * *

I walked around the grounds of Hogwarts, daydreaming. My last lesson was taking place now, but there was no way I was going to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbitch as our Professor. The rules she had put in place were just mind numbingly stupid. I really couldn't care less what she would do to me, but I was _not _going to that lesson. I stopped walking, sitting down on the grass, leaning against a tree. The grounds of Hogwarts were quiet, empty, and looked beautiful in the spring sun. Briefly I closed my eyes, for a moment I forgot everything. I forgot about Umbitch, I forgot about the fact that Voldemort was back. I just got lost in my own happy thoughts, on that warm Friday afternoon.

* * *

I lost track of time. That happened a lot. I continued to daydream, my eyes closed. Content with leaning against the tree by myself. However, my eyes snapped open when a hand slipped into mine. I looked to my right, fast.

"Hey, I've caught a fifth year Gryffindor." Harry laughed.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, relaxing again. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Harry, if I didn't love you, I'd be killing you right about now." I breathed.

"Well, I'm a lucky guy then, aren't I?" Harry smiled.

I shook my head a little, laughing slightly. Harry let go of my hand, and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I leaned into him as he gently stroked my just-over-shoulder-length red-orange hair.

"Ali...you do know you're going to face hell with Umbridge right? I mean, she's not going to take well to you skipping class." Harry asked, his emerald green eyes looking into my blue-grey-green ones.

Before anything is said, no I'm not a Weasley...but I am Irish. Just thought I'd save any confusion.

"Oh, I know. One reason why I did it." I grinned mischievously.

"Ok, I think Fred and George have had a bad influence on you." Harry chuckled, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"No, I was always like this. The twins just...helped bring it out more."

"Bloody hell."

"Hey, that's Ron's line."

Harry laughed. I couldn't help but grin. Harry's laughter died down, and after a moment he stood up.

"Come on, let's go inside." Harry smiled, extending a hand to me.

I accepted it, letting him help me stand up. We walked into the castle hand in hand, side by side.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, I was told Umbitch wanted to see me, in her office. How much pink did she want?! And what the hell was her deal with cats?! I walked in to her office, staring at her blankly, arms folded.

"You wanted to see me Professor." I said flatly.

"Yes Miss O'Dram, I did." Umbitch replied all too sweetly. "Please take a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"Fine."

I could see I touched a nerve. Yay!

"Miss O'Dram, where were you yesterday? You missed your last lesson." she asked.

"Oh, gee Professor, I'm sorry I missed it. I just felt so ill." I replied sarcastically.

"I will not tolerate you speaking to me like that, or you lying to me!"

"And what are you gunna do about it?"

Her eyes glinted slightly. She had something planned for me. I just didn't know what.

"Sit down Miss O'Dram." Umbitch had returned to that sickingly sweet tone. "You're going to write a phrase for me."

"I have to do lines? Wow." I muttered to myself, dropping down into the chair she gestured too.

A piece of parchment and a quill had already been laid out on the table in front of me.

"What do you want me to write, and how many times?" I asked, bored.

"You must write 'I must not tell lies', and you write it until the message...sinks in." she replied.

Yawning, I picked up the quill and started to write the sentence over and over. I felt the back of my hand stinging slightly. I continued to write, but soon the stinging turned into searing pain. I dropped the quill on the table, and turned my hand to inspect the back of it. The words 'I must not tell lies' was scrawled in my neat handwriting on the back of it. I turned to face Umbitch. She just smiled at me and did a way too high giggle. The hell?!

* * *

When I was finally let out of Umbitch's office, and the door was closed, I ran to the Gryffindor common room. I jumped through the portrait hole and leaped onto one of the arm chairs, hugging my knees to my chest. The pain was too much, and tears silently rolled down my pale cheeks. I was alone in the common room. Everyone was outside, enjoying the rarity that was sun. I was alone for five minutes before the portrait swung open. I turned my head seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione, the three of them laughing as they entered the room. Harry turned his head towards me, seeing my tears. His laughter caught in his throat, and he hurried over to me. Harry sat on the arm of the arm chair, placed his hands on my face, and softly brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, concern detectible in his voice.

I raised my right hand, the back of which was facing him. Harry took his left hand off of my cheek, taking my hand. He raised it to his lips, and gently kissed it. The next thing I knew, he had lifted me up, sat down on the arm chair, and placed me on his lap. Just holding me.

"I swear, I will not let her do that again." Harry whispered in my ear.

I nodded, leaning into him, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you Harry Potter." I choked out quietly.

"I love you too Ali O'Dram." Harry whispered back softly, kissing my cheek.

He stroked my hair the way he did the day before. There and then, I knew everything would turn out alright. One way or another. I just knew.

* * *

_**Hope it was alright XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


End file.
